chance and change
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: when nirvana is destroyed the oracion seis is arrested but what if two get away and meet a very odd lone mage will there be fun and games or blood shed and hate you'll just have to read and find out


Authors note: hey I got into watchin fairy tail so I thought I would try my hand at writing fairy tail fic

* * *

Our story begins in the early hours after nervada was destroyed. 4 of the six orasionseis have been taken into custody but two still remain missing. Those two are midnight and cobra. Even after a very long search for the two dark wizards no trace of them have been found.

On the edge of the forest of carnage, a forest on the most eastern part of fiori, a giant purple flying snake swooped down into a clearing. On its back the two missing dark wizards midnight a cobra.

Just outside of the clearing a girl between the ages of 16 and 17 stood, watching the strange flying serpent land so close to her hide out.

"damn I can't get past without being spotted" she mumbled moving closer to the edge of the tree line to see if the snake was by its self or if it was accompanied by others, she lurched back when she seen the two beaten wizards on the snakes back.

"what…what the hell is that…"

One started to stir so she crouched down to try and hide more in the foliage around her. When his eyes opened he shot up and looked around before looking at the snake then to the other wizard beside him.

"Cubellios where are we?" he asked the snake, the girl watched on in curiosity eyeing the man and the snake.

'how odd. is he talking to a snake?' she thought narrowing her eyes at the man, his head snapped towards her he looked right at her before whispering something to the snake whose name was cubellios. The snake moved both wizards off its back before darting forwards towards the tree the girl was crouched behind.

She quickly bolted out of the way and out of the tree line before running in the direction she had originally been heading. The small cottage on the edge of the clearing just behind the tree line, she run as fast as she could but to her surprise someone or something grabbed hold of her ankle and stopped her in her tracks.

She whipped her head around and dived to the ground just in time to dodge the snake, she pulled her ankle free and scooted away from the two men and closer to the tree line. She took in the appearance of the two.

The first had maroon colored hair and snake like black eyes that scared her just to look at. He wore a torn white coat and red leather trousers held up by a tattered belt his shirt was covered in dirt and grime so it was rather hard to see what its color was.

The second had rather strange hair the top was a mop of black but under that was rather long white hair with two bangs framing his face, the right bang sported five magenta beads, his eyes where closed so she couldn't see what color they were. Like the other wizard his clothes where torn and dirty, he wore a black leather vest with some fur trim and a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck along with a pair of ripped yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots.

Whilst she analyzed the two the man who seemed to be controlling the snake took in the girl's appearance. Her hair was a mahogany brown her, with eyes a rather vibrant purple. Her outfit consisted of a white leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a red long sleeved top showing underneath the jacket, she wore black knee length skirt and flat knee high bouts. Around her neck was a red lace choker with a crescent moon in the center.

"Who are you" she asked breaking the silence that was created whilst they had taken in the others appearance. Her mind was working a mile a minute trying to understand why thy where there.

"Hm its cobra, what's your name girl?" he stated looking her in the eye, it frightened her those eyes it sacred her more than any one could see, the eyes of a snake, the eyes of a killer.

"My name is moon light" she stated looking away from cobra and standing up, dusting herself off in the process.

"why are you here?" she questioned looking between the two as if they were children caught red handed trying to sneak an extra cookie from the cookie jar.

"I don't even know where here is. Last I remember I was fighting near the cait shelter guild. Where exactly are we any way" cobra demanded glaring at the girl as if she was to blame.

"The forest of carnage and to close to my home for comfort" she said moving her eyes from him to the man beside him who was still unconscious. Cobra snorted at her tough act before hefting up the man beside him and walking towards her.

"well then girl I we are so close to your home the I guess I can give you two options" cobra stated getting closer and closer to the girl "you can offer us a place to stay till we are recuperated or I can kill you and just track down your home and take it" he finished stopping in front of her.

"Fine follow me" she whispered leading the way to her small cottage just passed the tree line and out of sight of the clearing.

"You're a member of the orasion seis aren't you" she said opening the door and letting cobra pass into her home. She closed the door and walked to a small cabinet by the small couch.

"Yeah so tell me why do you live all the way out here" cobra questioned placing the other man on the couch and watching what she was doing. She lowered her head in shame her mind was blank for a moment before he spoke.

"I live here because I'm not wanted any were else" was her answer as she brought out a small book, the title was 'a scarlet moon walk' a book many had read and many had feared.

"you and your friend can stay here as long as you tell no one about his place when you leave" she said before moving to the small arm chair that sat in the corner and opened the book at the start.

Cobra entertained himself by playing with Cubellios whilst moon light sat in her chair and read, after an hour the man on the couch started to stir from his sleep, when he sat up he looked around spotting cobra almost immediately but when he seen the girl in the arm chair he became alert and fully awake.

"Finally awake eh midnight" cobra jeered looking up from his spot on the floor smirking at the man's glair. His focus shifted to moon light when she stood up abruptly and moved to the furthest corner of the room away from him. She knew the name midnight. It was one that struck fear into the people of clover, her home town.

"Ne, that's odd why did you move over there come over and say hi to your other guest" cobra smirked seeming her fear.

"Cobra where are we and who is that?" questioned midnight looking at cobra with a scowl.

"Oh well we somehow ended up in the forest of carnage and this lil girl is moonlight she said we could stay as long as we want" cobra stated with a smirk looking over at moonlight who was shaking in her boots literally.

"What's your real name" asked midnight looking over at poor moonlight who looked ready to collapse from fear alone. She stared wide eyed at midnight.

"It's . . . amellia but most people call me celeste or moonlight" she mumbled looking away and blending into the shadows where she relaxed a bit.

Midnight looked around before returning his gaze to where Amellia had stood only to find her gone. He looked around to fine her hiding behind a book case on the other side of then room hidden deeper in the shadows than before. Cobra looked at her then midnight then back to amellia.

"Cobra where are the others" midnight demanded looking at his comrade in arms. He stood up and moved closer to cobra.

"Don't have a clu…" before he could finish there was a harsh knock at the door.

"moon light get out here we know that flying serpent had something to do with you!" a man's voice exclaimed causing the girl to jerk away from her hiding spot and to the window before jumping out and taking off. All she could think was how she couldn't explain to either group what was going on so she done what she had been doing her whole life. She ran. She ran from the pain, confusion and the fear she left it in the dust and ran as fast and as far as she could.

She reached magnolia and cast a spell she used very frequently, teleportation magic, on the outskirts of magnolia stood the small cottage and inside midnight and cobra. Before she could move towards the cottage her arm was grabbed by a hand.

She whipped around to see four fairy tail wizards behind her, she yanked her wrist out of the grip of the pink haired man and moved back wards towards her home.

"So you're the one who used that spell" the red haired woman said looking at amellia sceptically. Amellia turned and ran making it inside the cottage and away from the fairy tail wizards. The door burst open sending her flying and hitting the wall, and landing at cobra's feet.

"You!" cobra exclaimed pointing towards the guild wizards in shock, they looked from amellia withering in pain to cobra and midnight.

"So you've been hiding here, how pathetic. Searching out the help of such a weak little girl" the red head sneered.

"We weren't hiding we were simply biding our time in a supposedly safe place" cobra exclaimed in a frantic voice looking at the group in front of them. The dark haired man sent sharp spears of ice towards them, cobra and midnight dodged but amellia stayed where she was waiting for the ice spears to hit her. The cruel cold never came, the pain never came.

"Grey, Ezra what if she isn't helping them willingly" the blond of the group scolded the two for attacking and hurting the poor girl.

"Damn it, no matter where I go, no matter who I meet this happens" Amellia mumbled pushing herself up, she swayed a little before grabbing onto the cabinets that littered the room.

"No matter what no one ever takes into account that I am not evil or that I hate fight, no one can understand, get out of my house fairies" she snapped glaring at the fairy tail wizards.

Before any of them could blink their cloths twisted and turned rapping them up and tightening so much that their lungs begged for air.

"I hate guild wizards like you! You don't care about anyone as long as they aren't bad!" she snapped and the clothes around the guild wizards tightened even more, it tightened so much that they all passed out of oxygen lose. The spell was stopped.

Amellia moved over to them and used her transportation magic to send them back to their guild. Cobra and midnight stared at her in shock, midnight hadn't used his magic on them so did that mean that she also used reflection magic.

"Leave" she demanded glaring at the two.

"Leave my house now or god better get a space ready for you in the afterlife" she screamed making their tattered clothes constrict and twist to suffocate them. Midnight used his own reflection magic to break free but cobra wasn't so lucky he passed out from lose of oxygen.

"You use reflection magic as well. I have a deal for you" midnight said looking her in the eye, red met purple for the first time and both flinched they seen the same suffering and pain. "You help us find our comrades and we help you with anything you need" he finished looking at cobra then back to amellia.

"Fine I'll help you if you keep your promise and help me" amellia responded. She left the room and came back moments later with a broom.

"There is a flying carpet in the cabinet to your right and cubellios can fly now hurry up" she stated moving to the door and waiting. When midnight and cubellios where ready they took of just as moon began to rise.

* * *

ok there you have it the first chapter so what do you think is it good is it bad is it worthy of a review if so please review and tell me what you think


End file.
